


my fingers crossed

by princessmeganerd



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Ableist Language, F/F, F/M, Inspired By Sense8, M/M, Multi, Psychic Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 17:50:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7324756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessmeganerd/pseuds/princessmeganerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin thinks he might be going bonkers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my fingers crossed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Mavinseg Event on Tumblr!

Gavin hated his neighbors.

How was it that they were playing some kind of indie game at one in the morning? And how were the tell-tale digital plinks and plonks so damned loud?

“Meg,” he whispered. “How are you still asleep with all this noise?”

“The only noise I’m hearing is coming from you,” she grumbled. “Let me sleep.”

“I’m going bonkers,” he said.

“Wow, I’m shocked.” She turned over to end the conversation. Gavin sighed. If she really didn’t hear anything, maybe Gavin was having some kind of fatigue-induced hallucination.

It really was persistent, though. If he weren’t so tired, he’d have to find some way to fix it.

Whatever. He’d deal with it in the morning.

-

Sure enough, the music was gone in the morning, but it had been replaced by a splitting headache.

“Do we have painkillers, love?” he called, dodging out of the way of Smee.

“Just refilled them, check the cabinet.”

Gavin popped two. He wasn’t about to miss a day at work, especially when he was one of the few people in the office for once. Jack and Caiti had gone on vacation together in Australia, and Michael and Lindsay were in New Jersey to visit Michael’s parents. No way was Gavin missing the chance to be a model employee for a simple headache.

When he got to the office, everyone seemed to be in a bad mood.

“Why are you so sad, Lil J?” he asked, moving to Michael’s empty chair to lean into Jeremy’s space obnoxiously. “Do you miss Michael?”

“No, I have a headache,” Jeremy told him. “Stop projecting your gay feelings on me.” It was a simple enough statement, but something about it pinged Gavin the wrong way. He spent AHWU that day pelting Jeremy with objects far harder than he usually did.

It didn’t strike Gavin as strange that he and Jeremy both had headaches, but when Geoff and Ryan both began complaining of them he definitely noticed.

“Hey, Mica,” he asked casually, causing her to take off her headphones and look up from her editing. “Do you have a headache, by any chance?”

“No, why?”

“It seems like everyone at Achievement Hunter has them today.”

“I don’t,” said Trevor.

“Me neither,” added Steffie. Gavin frowned.

-

“Is there a disease that gives you headaches?” he asked that night on the podcast.

“Go on,” said Burnie.

“That sounds like migraines to me-“ Barbara started, before Burnie gave her a shut-up-and-let-Gavin-talk look.

“Because everyone at Achievement Hunter had an aching head today. Is there some kind of contagious disease that does it? Have we caught group cancer?”

“Aching ‘ead,’” giggled Barbara, exaggerating Gavin’s accent.

“I sure fuckin’ hope not,” said Gus. “I really do not want to have to go through the hiring process to replace you fucks. Sounds like a nightmare.”

“You hear that?” said Burnie. “Leave a mean comment on an Achievement Hunter video and you might be the next hire.”

Gavin blinked, and he was in Australia. He was walking down a street he’d been down before for RTX, yet he was still sitting next to Barbara on the couch. He felt someone holding his hand, though the sensation was far away, like he was feeling it through opaque glass.

To his surprise, it was Caiti Ward. There was no mistaking her. She was going on about something, but Gavin was too freaked out to be able to understand her.

“Gav? Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” he said on autopilot. He could still see Caiti. “Just zoned out.”

“Great content,” said Gus disparagingly. Gavin didn’t even have the wherewithal to defend himself.

As soon as the podcast was over, Gavin rushed to call Meg, waving off concerned looks from Burnie and Gus.

“Hey!” she said brightly, making Gavin’s heart jump fondly.

“We gotta go home right now,” he said, trying to let enough urgency into his voice to let her know he was serious while not worrying her too much.

Within a few minutes minutes, they were in the car, Meg alternating between giving him worried glances and checking the road.

“I really am going bonkers,” he said. “Do you remember when I woke you up for music you couldn’t hear last night?”

“Vaguely.”

“Well, I just like- completely and fully hallucinated in the middle of the podcast.”

“Shit,” said Meg. “What did you see?”

“It was highly weird. I was still on the set, but I was also in Australia?” he said, hating how crazy he was sounding. “And- Caiti was there.”

“What the fuck? Caiti Ward?”

“Yeah. I could feel her holding my hand.”

“Maybe you just have the hots for Caiti. Or you want to be where Jack is right now.”

“This isn’t dream interpretation. This is me going fucking nuts.”

“Did you hit your head? Did Ryan get you?”

“Ha ha, but- no, at least not that I can remember. I do have a headache, though. Actually, everyone at Achievement Hunter has one.”

“Jesus,” said Meg. She was taking this all impressively calmly. “Did you ask Michael and Lindsay if they have them? It could be some kind of disease.”

“I thought so, too. I don’t know if it’s related to whatever happened to me earlier or not. Turney- I’m scared,” he admitted. “I thought I had more time before my brain started shitting itself.”

“Whatever this is, we’ll get through it. We got through mine, we’ll get through yours.” Gavin gave her a grateful smile, and they held hands across the seats all the way home.

-

Gavin’s computer beeped with the Skype noise, and Meg and Gavin both dove to answer the call, laughing at each other’s enthusiasm. They had been Skyping Michael and Lindsay in New Jersey daily, which wasn’t something they normally did on trips, but all four of them had been hanging out a lot lately, and missed each other.

“Eyyyyy, boi!” said Michael, making Gavin smile. “Hi, Meg!”

“Hey, Michael!” said Meg. “How’ve you been?”

“Mostly good,” he said. “Except we both have awful headaches. Lindsay is trying to sleep hers off right now.” Meg and Gavin exchanged glances.

“Michael, have you been… seeing things at all?” Michael’s smile disappeared, replaced by shock.

“Normally I’d complain that you aren’t giving my poor wife enough sympathy, but that is creepy accurate. I didn’t even tell her- how did you know?”

“Gavin’s been seeing things too. And he has a headache.”

“What the fuck? What did you see, boi?”

“Um- Caiti Ward. In Australia.”

“I saw Jeremy’s cats.”

“Okay, I officially give up,” said Meg. “You saw his fucking cats?”

“Yeah, it was like I was there in his house. I have to say I was slightly worried that I was going crazy, but if it’s happening to you too…”

“Then we’re both going crazy.”

“Fuckin’ step aside, Ryan.” All three of them had cavalier tones, but humor was often how they dealt with stress. Actually, it was how they dealt with everything.

“Guys!” said a voice from off camera on Michael’s side. Gavin knew instantly that it was Lindsay. “The weirdest thing just happened to me.“

Lindsay appeared on screen, and Michael grabbed her face and kissed her.

“You feeling any better?” he asked, more affectionate than usual. Gavin wished he could do that- comfort Lindsay, that was, not kiss her. Obviously.

“I’m okay. Hi, friends!”

“Hey Lindsay,” Meg and Gavin said in unison.

“What was the weird thing?” asked Michael. “Did you have visions of other people’s wives and cats?” Lindsay’s eyebrows shot up.

“I mean, not exactly, but pretty damn close.” Michael turned and looked into the webcam, unable to resist reacting like he would on Off Topic even when it was just the four of them.

“What?!”

“I kind of had a sex dream about Griffon Ramsey. Or, like, a sex vision? Michael, come back!”

“Okay, you’d better not be fucking with us,” said Michael.

“I’d never joke about this. It was like I was there. Like I was Geoff. Guys, Griffon has really nice tits.”

“I don’t need to think about that!” said Gavin, alarmed.

“The important thing is,” said Meg impatiently, “Gavin and Michael had visions too.”

“Of tits?”

“I wish,” said Gavin. “I just saw Caiti Ward. I mean, her tits were there, but they were under her shirt. You know.”

“And Michael saw Jeremy Dooley’s cats.”

“Oh, now I’m jealous,” said Lindsay. “So, like, are we dying? What the fuck is happening?”

She was laughing nervously, and again Gavin wished he could do something to make her feel better.

“So, okay,” Meg mused. “You’ve all got headaches, and you’re all seeing from the point of view people who also had headaches today.”

“We don’t know about Jack,” Michael pointed out.

“Yes, we do,” said Gavin, pulling up Jack’s twitter feed. “He tweeted about it.”

“This is going to sound really silly,” said Meg. “But hear me out. Maybe this is some kind of, like, psychic event.” Michael looked skeptical, but Lindsay was nodding thoughtfully.

“I just don’t want this to be a legitimate brain problem,” said Gavin tiredly. “I’d much rather be magic than crazy.”

“Put that on a shirt,” Michael scoffed.

“So- hey, let’s not freak out,” said Meg. “Let’s wait one more day and see if things happen again, and see if they fit the same pattern. If not, in 24 hours we’ll go to the doctor, okay?”

“You’re not my real girlfriend,” said Michael nasally. “You can’t make me.”

“Oh, I bet you I can. Also, listen to me, I’m the queen of brain problems here.”

With that, the four of them moved into the lighter topics of that day’s work, Michael’s family, and the logistics of Michael and Lindsay returning to Austin the day after tomorrow.

“Bye! Love you!” said Meg, closing the call. Gavin blinked. She didn’t usually sign off that way, but it had probably been instinctive. Besides, he didn’t mind. He did love the Joneses, even if it went unspoken.

Meg kissed him and made him promise to wake her if anything happened, and they both settled down for the evening.

-

Gavin was alone in the bedroom when Michael appeared.

His immediate reaction was to scream, of course, which made Michael turn around and scream as well. The only thing was that Michael was naked.

Gavin covered his eyes, but before he could, he took in the details of the situation- it was like a showerhead was attached to Gavin’s wall, and Michael had been under it, showering.

“Jesus christ!”

“Fuck!”

“Michael, you’re starkers!”

“No shit! I’m showering! Alone in my bathroom, in New Jersey!”

“No, we’re-“ Gavin tentatively peeked out from behind his hands, and they were in a bathroom he’d never seen before. “What the fuck.”

“What the fuck is right. I’m guessing you didn’t fly to New Jersey to creep on me in the shower, so Meg is probably right about the psychic thing. Assuming I’m not just thinking about you in the shower, which would raise a whole lot of other questions. What the hell are you doing?”

Gavin froze with his hand on Michael’s chest. He could feel his heartbeat, the water, the smooth soap making the skin slippery.

“I’m touching you.”

“I- I can feel that,” Michael stuttered. He was either red from the steam of the shower or from something else. “What I mean is why?”

“So we can tell if this is a hallucination. Obviously.”

“Oh. I mean, yeah.” Neither of them moved for a moment. “Can I get a towel?” Gavin stepped back quickly to give him space.

“Gav?” That was Meg, likely summoned by his screaming. They were back in his bedroom, but it wasn’t like they had moved. Just like both the bathroom and the bedroom were true reality.

“Can you see Michael?” Gavin demanded. Meg shook her head. “He just appeared here, um, showering.”

“It’s a shame I can’t see him, then.” Michael and Gavin exchanged a look.

“Tell her I can hear her.”

“He can hear you, you know.”

“Oops,” she said, not looking sorry at all. “Is he near his phone?”

“I’ll go get it,” he said, turning to leave. Gavin relayed this to Meg, who pulled out her phone and found Michael in her contacts.

Gavin looked back at Michael and realized they were now in a living room where Michael had his phone charging. Michael started to head back into the bathroom, but stopped when he saw Gavin, who held up his hands in a “beats me how this happened” gesture.

Beside Gavin, Meg held the phone to her ear, and beside Gavin, Michael’s phone rang.

“Hey, Michael.”

“Hey, Meg.”

“You can see Gavin, right?” said Meg.

“Yup. He’s making a stupid fuckin’ face.” Gavin let his cheeks deflate and laughed. This was real. Michael was really in his mind, or Gavin was in his, or something.

Gavin glanced over at Michael and immediately glanced away again.

“What’s wrong, boi?”

“Your towel is slipping.”

The sound of Meg’s laughter made them both crack up, relieved and a little hysterical.

-

All of them, texting by this time, agreed that the people with the headaches were probably the ones who were connected. Gavin counted himself, Michael, Lindsay, Geoff, Ryan, Jack, and Jeremy. It couldn’t’ve been a coincidence that it was the main on-camera Achievement Hunters.

Lindsay, Gavin, and Michael all experienced several more visions- visitations-? throughout the next day. Sometimes they were elaborate, and sometimes they were merely out-of-place emotions or thoughts. One by one, the seven people affected began to catch on.

Gavin popped into Jeremy’s breakfast, making him drop a mug on the floor in shock. Lindsay made Ryan throw a book in the air; Michael had to spend about fifteen minutes convincing Geoff that it wasn’t a prank.

Geoff and Lindsay, taking charge as usual, decided to call a meeting once Jack, Lindsay, and Michael were all back in Austin. In the mean time, they saw no reason why they couldn’t go back to work. They’d all be distracted, sure, but they really had to get a few videos out of the way for the end of the week.

Nobody really goddamn appreciated their work ethic, thought Gavin.

Today they were playing some kind of strategy game, Ryan and Geoff versus Jeremy and Gavin. Gavin found himself wishing he could just see the other team’s screens.

Wait, could he…?

And just like that he was standing behind Geoff, able to see his screen, and most weirdly, himself across the room. Unable to help himself, he glanced at Geoff’s screen, getting information.

A few minutes later he was back in his own body with a plan. He whispered to Jeremy, trying not to make it obvious that he had insider knowledge.

The match ended in a resounding victory for Team Little Britain before Gavin admitted what he’d done off-camera. Geoff nearly lost it, chasing Gavin around the office for a solid half-hour before getting tired.

Gavin suspected that would only work once before he got branded a psychic screen-looker, but what else could he use his newfound powers for?

-

As it turned out, it was more like what his powers could do to him.

Around three, the office started feeling a little stuffy. Jeremy was the first to comment on it, but by three-fifteen everyone was sweating.

“Is the air conditioner broken?” Ryan wondered. Jeremy got up to check.

“Either the thermostat is broken, or we’re all hallucinating,” he reported. It was a joke for about ten seconds before everyone remembered what was happening to them.

“Fuck,” Geoff moaned. “It’s hot in Australia, isn’t it.”

Only a few moments had passed before Ryan suddenly turned beet red.

“Uhhhh,” he said slowly. “That’s one way you could put it.”

“Oh my god, Jack and Caiti are totally banging,” said Jeremy.

“Well, Jesus,” said Gavin. “Are you still there, Ryan?”

“I’m trying not to be,” he said miserably. Gavin almost wished it were him that were there. He hadn’t been kidding when he’d said he wanted to watch other people bang, though of course the idea of doing it without Jack’s permission wasn’t at all what he meant. It had been awkward enough with Michael earlier…

“Shit,” he said aloud. “If it’s like this with just Jack, what’s gonna happen when two of us do it at once?”

“You mean like you and Michael?” said Geoff. Gavin rolled his eyes.

“I mean like Lindsay and Michael.”

Various curses were muttered around the room.

“We really need to go to a doctor,” said Geoff.

“Call if your erection lasts more than four hours,” said Jeremy.

“At this rate, it might,” said Gavin. Everyone else looked at him reproachfully. “What? Someone had to say it.”

“No one had to say it!” moaned Geoff. “Ugh, save it for the meeting.”

-

Everyone headed home early that day, trying to give themselves space at least physically. Even so, Gavin saw Lindsay and Geoff before he finally fell asleep.

His dreams were full of Michael and Lindsay. This wasn’t unusual in and of itself since they all four talked so much, but this time it was a sex dream.

That actually wasn’t all that unusual, either, but this time he knew he was dreaming, so he tried to will himself to have a sex dream about someone else, anyone else.

It didn’t work. He was kissing Michael, Lindsay was kissing his neck, one of them had their hand on his thigh…

Eventually dream bled into reality, and the setting changed to Gavin’s bed, Meg appearing beside him, but Michael and Lindsay didn’t go away.

He only had a minute to wonder if this was a psychic thing before he was looking through Michael’s eyes, and feeling through Michael’s body. It was one of the better visitations yet, because Michael was getting a blowjob. Michael’s arousal bled into his, making him gasp.

At the same time, he could tell this was no longer a dream. In an effort to do something, anything, he flailed around mentally, and the next thing he knew, he was Lindsay, and he was the one giving the blowjob. He nearly gagged, and this time he woke up Meg in his panic.

“Hmm?” she said sleepily.

“Uh…”

He was back with Michael and Lindsay, who both smiled at him. Gavin tried not to look at Lindsay’s bare breasts.

“What’s up, man,” said Lindsay.

“I think he’s what’s up,” said Michael, snickering and glancing at Gavin’s crotch.

“I… this is your fault!”

“What’s my fault?” asked Meg.

“Oh, no, I’m talking to Michael. He… he and Lindsay… we… I was dreaming…”

Meg was either psychic herself or he was being more obvious than he thought, because she guessed what was going on immediately.

“They’re fucking.”

“Well, yes.”

“We were fucking you like ten seconds ago,” complained Michael.

“Meg, I’m sorry,” said Gavin, guilt rushing over him. “I thought I was dreaming, I didn’t mean to do anything with them.”

“No, it’s okay,” she said thoughtfully. “I think this might be a good opportunity for an experiment.”

“What?” Gavin squeaked.

“Intriguing,” said Lindsay.

Meg reached for Gavin’s cock and took hold, asking him permission with her eyes. He nodded, though he wasn’t sure where she was going with this.

“Can they feel this?” asked Meg, not breaking eye contact as she gave him a stroke. From Michael and Lindsay’s reactions, Gavin could tell they could.

“Ye- AH,” he said, breaking off halfway through. Lindsay had taken Michael back into her mouth, and Gavin was nearly seeing stars from the effects of feeling both himself and Michael.

“I wish I could see them,” said Meg, sitting up and taking off her pajama shorts. “Is this still okay with everyone?”

“Yes,” said Michael. Gavin remembered he and Lindsay could see Meg, too. He waited for jealousy to hit, but the whole situation was rapidly spinning from “distracting” into “incredible.”

“Yes,” said Lindsay, taking a break for breath.

“They say yes. And so do I,” said Gavin quickly. Meg smiled one of her intoxicating smiles at him and climbed on top of him, making everyone moan.

“Gav, what’s happening?”

“They- they’re into it,” was all he could manage. “Lindsay is going down on Michael- she’s doing a great job.” Lindsay gave him a thumbs up before pulling off.

“It’s hard to concentrate,” she explained.

“She stopped,” Gavin told Meg. “You’re distracting her.”

“Good,” said Meg wickedly. “Now, love- could you try touching one of them? Are you close enough?”

“I can be wherever I want,” he said, almost grateful for her words as a distracting from coming too soon. He was close enough to Michael, anyway, to somewhat ungracefully grab his dick. Michael quickly nodded an okay. “I’m, um, I’m touching his knob.” He knew Meg might not have meant touch them so intimately, but if he was being honest, he’d wanted to do this for a while.

Alright, that was a surprisingly introspective thought. Gavin turned away from it, instead focusing on the echo chamber of psychic sex they had created. Words petered out for all of them until Gavin felt himself coming, not long after Meg had come herself.

The feeling seemed to trigger Michael and Lindsay into their own climaxes, Michael twitching in Gavin’s hand and Lindsay coming from seemingly nothing. All four of them let out deep breaths.

“They, um, we’re done,” said Gavin, suddenly embarrassed now that he was no longer so urgent.

“Did you all come at the same time?” asked Meg. Gavin nodded. “That’s hot.”

“That was sure something,” said Michael, giving Gavin a fond grin. He didn’t seem half as embarrassed as Gavin.

“Oh, shit,” said Lindsay. “We definitely have to go to work now.”

“See you at the meeting, boi, sorry to kiss and run.”

“You didn’t actually kiss me,” said Gavin, which was not the first thing he’d’ve thought he would say.

Michael responded by kissing him.

“Well,” he said.

“Bye!” said Michael, all too cheerfully.

“Did he just kiss you?” asked Meg. “God, that’s cute!”

“You’re okay with that?”

“Gavin, unless you are a very convincing actor, I was just okay with you having, like, mind-phone sex with him.”

“Why?”

“I was thinking about hooking up with the two of them before any of this stuff ever happened,” Meg said patiently. “This was just the final straw.”

“Ohh,” said Gavin. They’d had half-hearted conversations about non-monogamy before, but Gavin supposed this was a bit like jumping into the deep end instead of wading in like they’d planned. They were in the water now for sure.

“We should try that in person sometime,” said Meg.

And Gavin found himself nodding.

-

For the big meeting, Geoff had booked space in a conference room for once. All seven of them slowly drifted in, Jack looking jetlagged and Gavin sitting tentatively next to Michael.

“Alright,” said Geoff. “First things first: half of you owe me money.”

“Why?” asked Michael.

“Because you three little fucks finally did it. Well, four, I guess.” Gavin, Michael and Lindsay all glanced at each other. There was no denying what Geoff meant.

Jack and Ryan pulled out their wallets.

“I’m not sure if I’m more offended that you bet on us, or that some of you bet against us,” said Michael.

“I’m so happy for you lovebirds,” said Geoff, “And I would love it if you would warn us before getting your goddamn boners all over our shared psychic space.”

“That’s a good issue to put on the table,” said Jack. “Should we discuss that before or after we pick a doctor to go to?”

“A doctor?” said Jeremy. “Really?”

“Yes, of course!”

As the table slowly devolved into yelling, Gavin felt Michael take his hand. There was a question in the way he leaned his head towards Gavin’s.

Gavin had a lot of questions himself, but he answered this one by leaning in his part of the way.

**Author's Note:**

> This might not be up to my usual standards, as today is the last day of the event and I sort of rushed, but I hope it was enjoyable anyway!
> 
> Man, I wish Sense8 was clearer about how some of this stuff worked, but I had fun filling in the gaps.


End file.
